


[Podfic] Flower War

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Language of Flowers, M/M, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: “So, I was thinking—” Neville cut off, causing Harry to peer up curiously. Neville’s eyes were narrowed on the flower, small frown marring his features. “Oh, how rude.”“What’s rude? It’s just a flower. Strange, since Malfoy sent it to me. Do you think he was cursed? I mean, it’s not like him to be nice.”Neville snorted, mouth twitching rapidly. “No, it’s not,” He agreed readily. “Malfoy sending this makes perfect sense though. The flower means,Beauty is your only attraction."-Or... the one where Harry and Draco have a flower war. Their tamest fight yet to date as they trade silent insults, cutting barbs and even a few compliments sprinkled in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gregory Goyle/Neville Longbottom (Implied), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (implied), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley (Implied)
Kudos: 28





	[Podfic] Flower War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flower War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010333) by [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 50:29
  * **File Type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/the-flower-war)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1td2-nSoLAnbaAcPeU1xvdQPyrFhtPGbW/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Flower War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010333)
  * **Author:** [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX)
  * **Reader:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Cover:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Music:** Kai Engel 



**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for awhile in editing, but I've gotten so tired at looking at the wavelength... so here you go. There's a lot of parts I felt needed retakes, but honestly, I think I'm going to go insane if I go through this again. I've went through way too many hours listening to this.
> 
> Edit: Yes, I'm realizing now I accidentally put a "The" in the podfic cover for the title which doesn't exist. I don't have the save file though of the cover, so we're just going to deal with it.


End file.
